Ninjas and Fairies
by chingstahboi
Summary: What happens if a ninja during the 4th Shinobi War died and was sent to another dimension for a second chance? Includes my character that I have created.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so please read, like, follow, and favorite!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

A/N: Since this is a fanfic and I don't really want to go back to the old episodes just to find some jutsu for my OC, I have decided to just make some up. I will attempt to go back to some episodes and look for jutsu that I like for my original character.

* * *

Toyoku Kintako groaned as he stood up, thanking Katsuyu for healing him. He cracked his fingers and prepared to fight the Ten Tails Fission Beings who were closing in on him. Kintako took in his surroundings: two of the Fission Beings were to his side and armed with axes, one was in front of him with a giant mallet were his hand should be, and the last one was directly behind him.

The Fission Being in front of him charged. He sidestepped as the giant swung his hammer down at him. He yawned as the one behind him tried grabbing him. Kintako jumped up and front-flipped in air and axe-kicked the ground. The shockwave of the kick forced the monsters back and wiped them out. Kintako smirked as a Fissure Being's face was punched inwards and it flew back into the others.

Then chaos erupted around him.

Kintako watched in horror as Naruto and Sasuke's attack failed. Naruto was cornered by the Fission Beings and was on the verge of using up all his chakra. His senses kicked in and Kintako ran towards Naruto, only to be stopped by a horde of monsters. The Fission Beings roared as they stampeded towards him. Kintako planted his hands on the floor and screamed,** Lightning Style: Rapid Fire Spears! **Spears of lightning shot out of the ground and engulfed the beasts in lightning. He jumped over them with ease and started to head towards Naruto when suddenly, a huge 12 meter Fissure Being stopped him with a big hammer. "Tch" Kintako was annoyed now. Before he could take out the Fission Being, he saw a wall of rock shoot towards it. The wall collided with it and the giant fell backwards knocked out. His teammate appeared behind him and slapped him upside the head.

"Baka!" Satsuki scolded him,"Open your freakin' eyes!" Satsuki Mihara was dressed in flak jacket with a short sleeved black shirt that stopped at her bellybutton. She wore pants all the way down to her knee cap, and her purple hair was tied in a high ponytail on her head that came to her shoulders. Her forehead protector was tied loosely around her neck.

Kintako took off his jacket and threw it to her. "Put this on before you catch a cold." Kintako told her. Mihara screamed at him. "Im not a child! Stop babysitting me!" Kintako inwardly laughed, but quietly told her, "Stop screaming so loudly. You know its my job to protect you. After all, I'm the on your team. You are the sister I never had. I cannot allow you to catch a cold and die because you were distracted by a runny nose." She blushed when she heard this. After all, he was one of the most attractive boys in the Leaf Village and she was actually put on his team. Her crush on him never got in the way of their training or missions, but eventually she learned that he only considered her as a cute sister that he never had. She just sighed and put on his jacket. Kintako patted her head and smiled.

His team consisted of Mihara, Ryouchi-sensei, and Lao, a girl from ANBU. She was actually an Uchiha, but the Third Hokage kept this hidden by making her wear her mask. The only people that ever saw her face were her team, the Third Hokage, and Danzo. She revealed her face during the war and everybody accepted her as a good person. She died when she took on Kimimaro alone. He was the only one who witnessed her death as he impaled his spine through her heart.

* * *

(_Flash Back)_

_Lao panted as Kimimaro attacked her. They traded blows with their swords and she was at a disadvantage. He swung his spine at her and it grazed her cheek, but when she realized it was a feint, it was too late. He sliced, and stabbed his spine at her with such intensity that she couldn't keep up and got impaled in the shoulder. Kintako started to move towards to help her but she screeched at him, "Stay away from him!" She coughed up some blood. He started, "Bu-" He was cut off when Lao looked up at him and quietly begged,"Please Kintako, I must defeat him alone. I will not allow you to carry my burden any longer. I will defeat him and prove that I am still strong. I'm begging you Kintako, please leave him for me."_

Kintako grimaced, but lowered his guard. Kimimaro laughed,"You shinobi are such innocent and naive. In war, the only thing that keeps you alive is your skill and if the opponent is more skilled than you, he will win."

_Lao said nothing as she stood up and removed his spine and threw it back at him. He caught it effortlessly and both of them got in their fighting stance. She disappered and reappeared behind him. He spun around and swung his spine at her. It her her and she replaced herself with a block of wood. Lao stuck her hand out of the ground and grabbed his heel. Kimimaro didn't even flinch and instead, brought his foot up. Lao flew back out of the ground with his foot, not letting go. _

_And then she felt his fibula shoot out of his heel and puncture her right in the heart. Kintako lost his mind and howled,"LAO!" He suddenly snapped his head and looked at Kimimaro and back at Lao who was at his feet. "Your gonna pay for that. You will burn in hell as I slowly break every single in your fucking body!" Kintako growled, but to his dismay, Kimimaro chuckled. "You should be lucky that your friend held you back. I would've tortured you till you beg for mercy and forgiveness." Kimimaro disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

_Kintako ran over to Lao and cradled her head in his arms. There was blood running down her chin and he wiped it away. He felt hot tears running down his face. "Why didn't you use any jutsu! You didn't even use your Sharingan! he asked angrily. She just smiled at him and asked softly, "Do you know what day it is?" Kintako was taken back in __surprise, but replied, "Its the day we will see the fall of Madara." She shook her head. "Its your birthday, silly. Did you forget in the heat of all this fighting?" His senses came back to him. 'Today WAS his birthday!' he thought, 'He had totally forgotten his own birthday!' He just shrugged and asked, "So what?"_

_She coughed up more blood and replied shakily, "Guess what I got you for your birthday?" She smiled as he was taken aback again. She slowly moved her hands towards her eyes and said, "Kintako, I know you will say no to me if I told you I will give you both of my eyes as a present for your birthday." His eyes widened in shock, "But you must understand. I will always love you like my little brother that I never had." Tears started forming in his eyes. She coughed up more blood, but dispite that, she still continued. "So please accept my eyes as a goodbye present. I will always be with you." Lao used up the remaining of her chakra and whispered, _**Sharingan Eye Transfer Technique! **_His vision suddenly became blurry and then restored. He could feel the power of the Sharingan deep inside him._

_Lao smiled as she silently passed away. Her body was covered by crows and when they dispersed, her body was gone. He looked up at the sky and cried, "LAO!" His vision suddenly blurred again, but when his eyesight recovered, he felt different. He had awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan._

* * *

_(Flash Back End)_

Kintako shook his head and tried to forget that memory. He continued on to come to Naruto's aid with Mihara. They swiftly dodged attacks, and skillfully weaved their way towards Naruto. When they arrived, Naruto was heavily panting. They nodded at each other before they got into their fighting stance and sized up the giants.

**Fire Style: Phoenix Wings!** shouted Kintako.

He formed the hand seals and watched as his phoenix slashed its opponents with its fire coated wings. Naruto was amazed. He remembered him from somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Do I know you?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the back of his head. Kintako smirked and thought, '_Th__is fool doesn't even remember me.'_ Then he spoke up, "At the Chunin Exams, when I was about to make my way towards the goal, you came out of nowhere and knocked me out and took our scrolls." After hearing this, Naruto sweat dropped. "No hard feelings r-r-right g-g-guys?" Naruto asked nervously. Mihara sighed and Kintako shrugged,"Water is under the bridge. Doesn't matter anyway since we are Jonin anyways." "EHHHHHH!" Naruto face planted and cried anime tears. Kintako face palmed and thought "_This is the famous Naruto Uzumaki?"_ while Mihara just giggled.

Naruto stood up and his face got serious. "Its about time I stop joking around and get back to business." he noted. Kintako looked around and understood him. The battlefield was littered with corpses of shinobi and the remaining shinobi alive were on the running out of chakra.

**Wind Release: Rasengan! **Naruto formed a sphere of chakra in his hand. He ran towards Fission Beings knocking them out one by one. Kintako observed the Ten Tails and found Madara looking at him. His shivered and ran to Mihara when a black arrow of flames narrowly missed his head by inches and buried itself at his feet

He looked up and saw a flying Madara flying towards him. Kintako jumped out of the way before Madara landed where he used to be standing. Madara turned around and chuckled evilly. "There is something about you that makes me want to kill you. Tell me, are you a Uchiha?" Naruto and Mihara stopped in their tracks and turned around. Mihara growled, "There is no way Kintako is a cold-blooded killer like you!" Naruto just hung his head and didn't say anything. "Mihara, there is something I want to show you." Kintako closed his eyes and when he opened them the Sharingan replaced his usual brown eyes. Mihara gasped, "K-K-Kintako! Don't tell me you are one of them!" Kintako shook his head.

"Mihara, Lao died and gave me her Sharingan." Kintako looked down and whispered. Mihara's eyes widened and tears started to form in her eyes. "What happened to her?" Kintako quietly replied, "She was killed by Kimimaro." Madara laughed, "Of course! You shinobi are too weak to go up against the dead."

Upon hearing this, Kintako looked up and snarled, "Lao wasn't weak. She was one of the strongest and bravest people I know! She isn't like you or Obito." Madara frowned, "Well, let's test your new power. You look like a formidable opponent." Naruto was about to object when Kintako raised his hand. "Naruto let me handle this, besides, your team could use your help.

Naruto turned around and saw his team fighting Fissure Beings the size of houses. "Alright, fine. Just handle this clone only and get out of trouble. Good luck, Kintako." Kintako nodded as he left.

Madara flexed his fingers and said, "But first, let me get rid of- this little bug." He shot an black fire arrow at Mihara and screamed, "Feel the hatred of the Sharingan as you watch your friend die!" Time slowed down and his adrenaline kicked in.

He found himself running towards Mihara with his arms outstretched. Kintako thought to himself, _'Why can't I stop running? What is my body doing?' _He jumped and took the flaming arrow right through the heart.

Mihara shrieked as Kintako hit the ground, flames consuming him. Madara sighed, "I guess he was just too weak." He stopped the fire and looked at Mihara. "Let him be an example. Know that if you face me, you will surely die." The Madara clone disappeared and Mihara ran to Kintako. She knelt down next to him and sobbed. "Why did you take the arrow for me Kintako?" she sobbed even harder, "You will die and leave me alone to suffer." Kintako smiled weakily, "I did it because we are family. I liked you as my sister and maybe even as a normal girl. I'm sorry it had to end like this, but I will be able to join Lao now."

He slowly closed his eyes. Mihara didn't care anymore. She let it all out. "KINTAKO!" Naruto appeared behind her. He softly said, "If you want I can use Kurama to send him to a different dimension. He could have a second chance at life." She turned around and nodded silently. Naruto quietly took two scrolls and placed it on him.

She quietly took of her necklace and jacket and covered his face with the jacket and put the necklace around his neck. Mihara watched as Kintaro's body was sent to another demension.

**Kintako has run out of Pokemon. Kintako blacked out!**

(_Somewhere)_

_Kintako woke up. A girl with angel wings, long hair, and green eyes was looking at him. He looked around. Everything was white. EVERYTHING. Kintako asked, "Am I dead? Is this Limbo?" The strange girl smiled. "Yes you are dead, but no, this is not Limbo. I am here to negotiate with you." Kintako frowned. "I will let you live another life, in a whole new world of magic. If you accept, you must help our guild. If you don't want to, then you will die forever. _

_Kintako pondered for a whole minute. Finally, he spoke up. "I have 4 questions for you. First, who are you? Second, will I be able to keep my jutsu and chakra? Third, why am I chosen to join your guild? and Fourth, where is this so-called guild?_

_Mavis smiled warmly. "I am Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's first guild master. Yes you will be able to keep your powers. Third, you were chosen by me because even though it was your birthday, you sacrificed your life for your friends. That is a true quality of a friend and we need more people like you to join. As for the location of the guild, it is located in Magnolia. I will send you there, but I warn you, they are in a middle of a war so be careful.  
-_

(Magnolia)

Erza prepared for the canon to fire but suddenly, out of the sky, a man appeared into thin air as the canon fired. He skyrocketed downwards, unconscious for some apparent reason. He fell into the trajectory of the canon and took the blast of the canon. He flew in the air like a rag doll towards the Fairy Tail members and made a huge crater in the the ground. His clothes were burnt and dirty. His white spiky hair was caked with blood and where his heart was, there was a huge wound. He was handsome and fairly tall with a perfect tan.

Next to him were his belongings: two scrolls and a flak jacket.

The man opened his eyes. As Erza looked at it, fear struck her. She was looking at the Mangekyou Sharingan. 

* * *

**A/U: That's it. Took me 6 days just to plan it all out and write it. Please like, review, and follow. I will try to update weekly. Remember that I am only 13 so my grammar and vocab are pretty limited. This is also my first fanfic so don't be so critical and say I suck or all that junk.**

**Peace out **

**-chingstahboi**


	2. NOT A CHAPTERVERY IMPORTANT NOTE!

**OMG!**

**It has been sooooo long since I've posted my first fanfic and i am brain dead... T.T.. I can't even come up with an idea and when I do, I'm too lazy to write about it or it just gets replaced with another idea. For a while, I forgot I even wrote a fanfic or I had a FanFiction account...**

**Anyways, YOU MUST READ THIS IF YOU ARE GOING TO READ THE FANFIC!**

**I couldn't stress this out, but the first chapter of Ninjas and Fairies was short, not detailed, and lame.(really lame... no actual fighting at all)**

**So I decided to make it interesting**

**Instead of writing it over again, I'm going to spare myself the pain and make Kintako have random flashbacks of the war and Lao's(sorry about Lao... its the weirdest name and I couldn't think of any other name) death. I also thought about how Kintako could travel to another world or how Naruto could send him into a portal and I decided to make a whole chapter taking place in Konoha and there would be Naruto explaining everybody how he did it. **

**To explain the random flashback thing...**

**It's actually kind of like Naruto. During the war, they made some "filler episodes" and the flashbacks took them to the olden times like the old missions, etc. That's how it's going to work. Let's say Kintako is talking to someone... and they ask, "Do you have a friend?"(just an example). So Kintako will have a flashback about his first time meeting Lao and blah blah blah...**

**So to clear it all up...**

**If you read anything weird during a flashback that brings the story back to the first chapter, don't bother looking for it: it's just a flashback.**

**If you thought this was a chapter, IM SORRY :(**

**However, don't lose all hope... I will probably write the next chapter by next week**

**AGAIN... Thank you for the people that stuck with me through all my laziness. If you just read the first chapter... plz don't automatically hate it. I will improve my skillz as a writer and become the best Power Ranger there is!**

Thanks

Chingstahboi


	3. Real Chapter 2!

**Wassup guys!**

_**(Flashback)**_

_**However, don't lose all hope... I will probably write the next chapter by next week**_

**_(Flashback End)_**

**_AHEM**_**

**All lies guys. I'm sorry for being so lazy and such a lying douchebag. :( Laziness got the best of me and has held me captive. Plus, I finally got nba 2k15 and it is totally AMAZING! I know many of the gamers out there say that nba 2k15 is the same as 2k14, but they are all looking on the negative size. They FINALLY chose Kevin Durant for their cover and that itself is a great thing on the positive side. (i know he was on the cover in 2k13 but whatevers) (^.^)**

**Here is a REAL CHAPTER of the story Ninjas and Fairies. Again, if you haven't read the VERY IMPORTANT note, I am going to make the first chapter better by having flashbacks of the war in Kintako's stay in Magnolia. So, if you read something that you don't remember from the first chapter, DON'T PANIC! It's just going to add on the the first chapter to give you more detail and blah blah blah... **

**TBH I really don't think that I have to warn u about this... but just giving u guys a heads up.**

**Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Kintako had no idea what had happened. As soon as she warned him to be careful, he dozed off and now he was stuck... in Limbo.(**A/N: It's actually kind of supposed to be the white loading screen thing in Assassin's Creed when you kill someone in story mode or switch back between Desmond and Conner. But Limbo sounds totally better) **Again. Kintako was floating through the air, trying to steady himself so he won't throw up all over himself.

Apparently the so called "food" he had eaten before the big attack on the Ten-Tails were delicious until Lao told him she made it with the snails she caught.

Suddenly a hole with a bright light opened up. Kintako unsuccessfully tried to make his way over to the portal-like thing. Finally, after struggling to kick and push himself off of nothing but air, his brain told him to give up. He was now hanging upside down and had a sour look on his face.

_'Screw this._' he thought, _'I'll never trust a person with angel wings and a friendly-lookin' smile ever again.' _While he was floating, he grumbled to himself and even tried to right himself up so all the blood wouldn't go to his head.

He swallowed the thought right down his throat when Mavis Vermillion appeared next to him.

"Please flip me back up." he begged, "I think I see my grandma over there."

She flashed him a lopsided grin and flipped him back up. Mavis Vermillion floated through the white space gracefully and without flipping herself upside down. Kintako made a mental note to work on his balance. He was clumsier than a blind man standing on ice.

He pointed to the hole and asked, "What's that supposed to be?"

"That is a portal leading to Magnolia." she answered with a warm smile, "It will bring you right to the best guild in Magnolia which is Fairy Tail. When you arrive and help the guild defeat the other guild, ask for the guild master; tell him that I sent you to help the guild. After that ask him if you could be in the guild."

"What happens if they don't believe me?" Kintako asked.

Mavis smiled, "Then

Kintako frowned while processing all the information. Mavis waited patiently while floating and spinning around like a playful child.

"Alright." he spoke up, "So I'm just going to go through this portal and do all the things you told me to do?"

"Yes"

"And you said they were in the middle of a war?"

"Yup"

"And I get to keep my powers?"

"Hai!"

Kintako took a deep breath and said, "I'll do it."

She smiled and a portal appeared beside him. His flak jacket, two random scrolls, and his forehead protector flew out of the portal.

He was going to open the scroll when Mavis cried out, "Oh no! This is not going to end well!"

Kintako looked up and asked, "What's wrong?"

"They are beginning to fire the Jupiter Cannon! Kintako, you must take the blast of the cannon. Please do for my people." She looked right through him like she had the Byakugan.

Kintako quickly nodded his head. _'This is my chance to show these skills in action. I'm gonna crush this puny little cannon!' _he thought. She made the bright portal open up and a clear image took the place of the bright light.

Kintako's jaw dropped. The cannon was about the size of a Kyuubi's tail, but this had such an evil power to it. He had second thoughts about taking on a blast from the cannon.

Mavis pulled him over to the portal. "If you're going to survive this blast, you might want to be unconscious."

Before he could object his eyelids suddenly became heavy.

She apologized, "I'm sorry I put you in this situation but please forgive me."

He nodded his head sleepily. He didn't care, he just needed sleep.

With a gentle push, Mavis pushed Kintako into the portal and closed it. Kintako saw the blue sky and the ground rushing up to him. He nodded off into a deep sleep. He dreamed of Lao and Mihara. Mihara was probably at home bawling her eyes out.

_'She was the most emotional one out of our group.' _he thought in his dream, _'She would always cry over everything and we would have to cheer her up. Then, she would beam her happy smile and acted like she never even cried in the first place. She was like that until the war.'_ He tried to remember everything about Lao and Mihara. _'She was pretty cute but I only could think of her like a little sister. Mihara was full of life and could make you smile. She was so caring, she almost sliced herself in the arm just to donate blood to Lao. And Lao. Lao was quiet but fun to be around. She always backed you up in a fight and her presence was peaceful. She lived with me and Sensei Kyushi because she didn't have a family. We would always sit on the porch and I would always try to braid her long, black hair.' _

Kintako was lost in his dreams of his childhood. The story of how he met Mihara and Lao, his uncle- Sensei Kyushi, how he got his forehead protector, and his first mission all rushed to his head.

However, his dreams were interrupted when a earsplitting roar woke him up and hurled him across the sky like a rag doll. He slammed into the earth, creating several craters before skidding to a stop in front of a group of people. His body was sore all over and was numb. He groggily came to his senses. Kintako tried to stand, but he collapsed. Mavis was right: when he was knocked out, he didn't feel the blast of the Jupiter Cannon. Kintako painfully forced himself to wake up and prepare for a series of attacks, but it never came.

He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and tried to spot any threats. The only thing he saw was a girl with scarlet hair, staring at him in shock and fear. He immediately stood up and spun around, his kunai already in his hand. A group of people were also shocked and paralyzed with fear for some reason. His eyes darted around looking for any threats.

Just as he was about to attack, his eyes began to strain and he covered his eyes with his palm, rearing his head in agony. At that moment he remembered Lao's words.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kintako had Lao's head buried in his arms. She cupped her hand on his face, wiping away the tears. Her chest was soaked with blood and was beginning to flow on Kintako's clothes. _

_"Kintako." Lao said in a raspy voice, "I forgot to give you a birthday present." Tears continued to stream down his face as she spoke. "I want... I w-want you to take my... my... m-mm-my eyes." _

_Kintako's eyes widened and he hugged her even tighter, which made her tremble._

_"NO!" Kintako shouted, "I-I-I-I can't. Y-Y-You are an U-U-Uchiha. Don't give your l-l-legacy to a l-l-l-loser like me." _

_Kintako was crying now. Wailing and whimpering, Kintako placed his forehead on her forehead and cried even more. His tears made her want to cry, but Orochimaru trained her to have a heart made of iron. She never showed any emotion until Team 4 welcomed her with open arms. _

_Lao smiled, a trickle of blood cascaded from her mouth. "I must tell you something." Lao choked up. "You're going to take my Sharingan whether you like it or not. It is my present to you and I final will. However, I must warn you, the Sharingan will drain you're chakra. Use it carefully and don't use it for evil deeds..."_

_A single tear escaped from her eyes as she prepaired to cut out her eyes._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Kintako shook himself awake from his flashback. The guild members were poised and ready for action. The girl with the scarlet hair had a katana pressed against his skull.

"State your name and business." she demanded, "One move and your head will be gone."

Kintako deactivated his Sharingan(**1**) and glanced at the red-haired girl. Although he was exhausted and out of chakra, his years of being a ninja kicked in.

He quickly spun around, grabbed her blade with his left hand, flipped the flat part of the blade up and brought his right hand down, smashing the blade in the process. Then he spun around and drove his shoulder into the girl, not strong enough to hurt her, but strong enough to push her off balance. However, she anticipated this and another sword appeared above in her hand. She brought the tip of the blade down on his shoulder but he replaced himself with a log right as the tip of her blade dug into his skin, barely drawing blood.

He appeared behind her clutching his shoulder with a grin.

"You're not that bad." he chuckled, "I can see that you're very skilled with your sword."

The red haired girl tensed up, beginning to lift her sword up when Kintako surrendered.

"I give up." Kintako said, "I'm here to help. Mavis Vermillion sent me."

Gasps ran through the guild. A white haired beauty spoke up.

"Its impossible." said the girl, "Mavis Vermillion was the guild's first master and founder a long time ago. Quit your lying before we have to use force to move you away."

He couldn't help but stare at her with his mouth open. Her ivory hair was curled and she was wearing a dress. Her big blue eyes were set on him as if she was looking right through him.

"I'm not lying!" he retaliated, "Mavis really sent me!"

This time, the girl with scarlet hair answered him.

"We gave you a chance already. Move now or be prepared to fight all of us."

The guild behind them stood with their weapons and magic ready. Kintako could only back up, but he was standing on a cliff.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a pink haired boy with his fist on fire and instinctively ducked and avoided a flaming right haymaker that would've sent him flying back into the water below. He pulled his right arm back and brought his fist up as he used all of his remaining chakra to jump up with all of his might and gave the boy an uppercut of a lifetime. His punch made the pink haired boy's head snap back with a loud crack and sent the boy flying into the crowd.

Kintako landed and quickly pulled out a kunai. The guild was mad at him for hurting their friend.

"I'm sorry." he pleaded, "but please believe me! Mavis Vermillion sent me to help you take out the Jupiter Cannon!"

However the guild still didn't believe him because as soon as he finished, he heard a boy's voice.

"**Ice Make: Lance!**"

A barrage of ice lances found their way flying towards him. Kintako didn't have enough chakra to use any jutsu, so he pivoted on his right foot and spun himself as the lances flew past him.

The guild was shocked at his speed, but not a raven haired boy. Instead, he made a fist and stuck his palm out, making the two touch.

"**Ice Make: Hammer!**" the boy screamed.

A giant ice hammer appeared in his hands and the boy ran towards him swinging the hammer. At the last second, the boy jumped up and smashed the hammer where Kintako was standing. Kintako gritted his teeth and block the blow by crossing his left arm over his right and blocked the hit with his forearm, using his right arm as leverage to avoid being squashed like a bug. He dropped his kunai on the floor and the boy kicked it away over the cliff.

The raven haired boy smirked and and brought the ice hammer down with all of his might. Kintako was instantly flattened into a pancake. The boy made ice chains and hog tied him and left Kintako gasping for breath.

"Now tell us the truth," the red haired girl repeated, "Or we'll throw you over the cliff. Phantom Lord as officially gone down the drain. Using their men as target practice? That's pathetic. Don't think we'll fall for any of your stupid tricks."

Kintako had no idea what she was talking about. "But I'm serious!" he exclaimed, "Mavis really did send me!"

He squirmed in his chains, unaware that everyone stopped and stared at him. His headband had fallen off his forehead and it sat on the floor.

"He wasn't lying," A white haired girl said, "Mavis really did send him. Natsu! Are you seeing this?"

Natsu, the pink haired boy, sat up groggily, still dazed from his fight with Kintako. "What happened?" he asked.

The girl with the red hair helped him get up on his feet. "You were knocked out, but Gray beat him up!"

Natsu looked at Kintako, "If Gray beat him up, then that means he's pretty weak."

Gray, the raven haired boy, quickly got up to Natsu's face, "So that means if he beat you up, you're weaker than him, and I'm stronger than you!"

"In your dreams stripper!" Natsu retorted. The boys were now in each other's faces.

The red haired girl took each of their heads and smashed them together.

The guild was still staring at him and pointed at his forehead.

"I still don't see the logic behind this. Mavis Vermilion was the guild's first master a long time ago." she said.

Kintako made up a story on the spot, "Well, I was kicked out of my guild and nobody else wanted me. I trained as hard as I could, but no guild ever wanted to let me in. So when I was traveling one day, a girl appeared on the road and asked me if I wanted to join her guild. Then, a magic circle brought me here."

The red haired girl looked at the white haired girl. The quietly discussed things and then they turned around.

"Because you have the guild mark on your forehead, we will allow you to join." She took out her sword from thin air and slashed his chains and pulled him up with tremendous strength. "But you'll have to explain things later. By the way, I'm Erza Scarlet."

"And I'm Mirajane Strauss." the girl with the white hair said with a blush. She was very pretty. Kintako fought hard not to blush and make a fool of himself.

"Hello, my name is Toyuko Kintako, but please call me Kintako." he said, "I believe we all got off on the wrong foot."

Everyone introduced themselves and they all pretended that they never fought in the first place. Kintako felt a twinge of guilt for leaving his old friends, but he quickly covered that up.

He felt a little nauseous and weak. He still wasn't healed from his battle with Gray. He was walking up to Mirajane when he doubled up in pain. He coughed up some blood. And then he passed out.

* * *

**Well that's it guys. I wanted to do some explaining myself.**

**The author's note up on top was written about a month before summer. I kinda got caught up in summer and didn't feel like writing because I ran out of ideas and I was lazy. Mostly lazy was most of what happened.**

**Anyways if u saw the (1) when Kintako deactivated his sharingan then it means something. **

**Well, I know that you can deactivate your sharingan when u receive it from someone else. That's why kakashi covers his eye(I Think?) but this is a fanfiction so let me dream. LOL**

**but seriously i don't want him to be TOO OP. so ill come up with something that will fit in later.**

**Thanks to kmjkyt for helping me develop Kintako...**

**BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE!**

**I need a new name for Kintako. Full name if possible* I wanted to do this because i realized that Kintako probably isn't even a Japanese name. Same with his first name- Toyuko.**

**I know i should've consulted someone about names first but this is really bugging me. So anyone suggest a name. If i like it then ill choose it and mention u as well.**

**Sorry for the long wait... and if you want to unfollow, then i won't stop you. but i swear for real this time that i will try my hardest to publish these things faster.**

**If you like the story, favorite it and follow!... If you don't... TELL ME WHY! I am always looking for things to improve on. Just don't be too harsh or judgmental. Remember that this is my first fanfic, so it wont be perfect (YET!)**

**-Chingstaboi**


End file.
